


A Flower by Any Other Name

by LadyIvy89



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tal-Vashoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Selim Adaar is a Tal-Vashoth mercenary who just wants to do his job. Meeting members of the Inquisition was not in his plans. Finding himself face to face with The Seeker wasn't either. However, the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. And sometimes you can even be pleased with the results.





	A Flower by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where my Adaar, Selim, never went to the conclave and didn't become Inquisitor. But someone else took the title instead. But as is the way of the universe Selim and Cassandra seem to gravitate toward each other no matter the circumstances.
> 
> Written for dadrunkwriting on tumblr. Prompt was, Awful first meeting + Flowers

The market in Kirkwall used to be busy and lively. But that was before the Chantry explosion and before the hole in the sky. Selim Adaar remembered how his company used to trade there. That was also before the Qunari invasion. Nowadays the place was filled with fear, urgency and hostility. Especially toward Tal-Vashoth like him. Still, they were tolerated in small groups since business was poor and shop owners were desperate for coin.

 

They were also desperate for protection which was the reason for his presence there today. A trio of owners had banded together to pay for protection against thieves. So three Tal-Vashoth from their company had been assigned to the kiosks. Asha had been assigned to the produce stall, his uncle Allun to the accessories stall and Selim….to the florist. He’ll never hear the end of it. Even though the others were across from him, he could almost make out what they said. 

 

He growled under his breath, “You know I can get the gist of it right? Your constant smiling and side glances are very obvious.”

 

Als always, Allun’s laugh was as subtle as a druffalo in an Orlesian porcelain shop. 

 

“Don’t frown, kid. If you do a good job maybe the florist will make you a flower crown from the leftovers.”

 

Asha scoffed and Selim glared at her.

 

“Won’t you be pretty.” Allun drawled. 

 

They laughed.

 

Selim shook his head and went back to watching. 

 

A commotion coming from the stairs leading into the market caught his attention and he looked up to see a group of adventurers arguing as they descended. They seemed weary and tired but with enough energy to mock one another. They approached the kiosks and one of them, a large man with a dark beard went to the one Asha was guarding. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and remained alert, but the man simply chose a few vegetables and spoke to the attendant. 

 

The other three adventurers were still arguing.

 

“I don’t know Seeker. If you had convinced them earlier we wouldn’t have had to come to The Free Marshes. And you would’ve avoided that lovely chat with the Princes and I with the merchant’s guild. But alas, here we are.”

 

“Silence, dwarf! If you hadn’t lied about your connections I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself so badly. I was a fool to trust you. The Inquisitor puts too much trust in you.”

Selim’s ears perked up. The Inquisitor? These people were with the Inquisition? 

 

“Now, now, dear friends. Let’s not cause a scene, shall we?” said a man with dark skin and fancy robes. “Let us spend the coin we so  _ rightfully _ obtained.”

 

The Seeker scoffed, “Interesting choice of words.”

 

“It was a good haul, Seeker.” said the bearded man. “We’d be short on provisions without that gold. I will go and rent us rooms with what we have left. Remember we leave in the morning.”

 

He left the way they had come. Toward the inn most likely, while his three companions remained in the market browsing wares. 

 

That was the moment when the florist saw the grumpy woman. He selected a few flowers and approached her with a smile on his face, gesturing wildly.

 

“Welcome! Welcome fair lady! Can I interest you in some beautiful flowers to match your beauty? Perhaps you wish to decorate your boudoir and have it smell of exotic perfumes!”

 

The dwarf scoffed then covered his mouth with his hand.

 

The woman seemed flustered. “I, ah, no. No thank you. I-”

 

“Maybe your fine gentleman here would like to pick something out for you. To show his devotion.”

 

The florist placed a hand on the mage’s shoulder and pushed him toward the kiosk. The man’s eyes were wide and he looked back at his companions. The woman had blushed and the dwarf wasn’t bothering to hide his smile anymore. In fact, he laughed openly.

 

“Ser, please. You’re mistaken. The lady and I are simply companions, nothing else,” said the mage.

 

The woman and the dwarf came closer to try and rescue their friend from the overeager seller. 

 

The florist looked crestfallen. But only for a second before he resumed his pitch. 

 

“Ah, keep in mind good ser that a beautiful arrangement could change that in an instant! My flowers are so exquisite they would capture any woman’s heart.” 

 

He winked. Selim cringed and so did the dwarf. The qunari could see his guard companions observing from their posts. Smirks present on their lips.

 

The seller kept on, “Why would you let this chance slip you by?!”

 

The mage sputtered, “No. I mean yes. I mean-- he sighed--this is not going as I expected. Varric, some help?”

 

“Ah, no. You’re on your own with this one, Sparkler.”

 

The mage looked pleadingly at Selim. 

 

The seller noticed and addressed him, “Oh. Let’s ask our qunari friend for a recommendation, shall we? Tell us young man, what flowers do you think best fit our lovely lady here?”

 

Said lady looked at him mortified. Her face a red mess, and her jaw tight. Selim could almost hear her teeth grinding against one another.

 

He cleared his throat, “I believe the lady is the type to prefer a collection of swords and shields over a bouquet of flowers.”

 

The woman tilted her head and looked at him.

 

“But if I had to choose….perhaps some red poppies. To match her complexion.”

 

The dwarf’s eyes widened and the mage choked. And the woman...the woman’s dark eyebrows came down in a monumental frown. 

 

She huffed, “I don’t appreciate being mocked, sir! Your opinion is unwelcomed.”

 

She walked toward him until she could look up at his eyes. 

 

“You don’t know me. How could you know what I would prefer? And what do you mean by  _ the type _ ? Why can’t a woman warrior wish for flowers?”

 

Selim stuttered, “I didn’t-That is  _ not _ what I said. I merely-” he looked around for someone to aid him. No one did.

 

“So next time, save your thoughts for someone who asks.”

 

Selim motioned at the florist, “Hey, he asked!”

 

The Seeker grunted. She tore the seller’s flowers from the man’s hands. Then she glared at Selim and threw the mismatched collection at his face. She walked away and left him there spitting out flower petals and rubbing his eyes. 

 

Once he could open them again he saw the mage dropping a few coins on the florist’s hand before hurrying after the lady and the dwarf who had left. The dwarf’s laughter fading as they walked away. Allun’s loud guffaws and Asha’s giggles stayed in the market though. 

 

The older tal-vashoth walked to Selim and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ah, kid. You are ever so tactful. Your father should be proud. I know I am. You are an endless source of entertainment.”

 

Selim’s eyes narrowed, “Glad I could amuse you, uncle.”

 

Allun chuckled. “Nice flower crown by the way.”

 

Selim groaned.

 

“Hey Asha! Get over here and switch places with this oaf.”

 

The woman nodded and walked to the flower kiosk while Allun pushed Selim toward the produce kiosk. 

 

“Now, boy.” Allun wagged his finger at him. “Don’t piss anyone enough they’ll shove a carrot up your ass. Okay?”

 

Selim groaned louder. 


End file.
